


instagram caption

by somanyfandomfeels



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfandomfeels/pseuds/somanyfandomfeels
Summary: legit just need to check the word count thanks





	instagram caption

sometimes what you need is a little nature to put things in perspective. i have literally zero clue where my life is headed. 

there's a professional aspect (will i transfer to a four year school? if so where? what will i major in? what kind of job will i have? will i find something that makes me happy? will it make me happy for the rest of my life?) and there's the personal aspect (i love my friends now but what happens when we lose touch? i'm terrible at making friends what if i never make friends with anyone else ever again? will i ever fall in love? will it be with a man? woman? nb? than pansexual life tho. i don't really care what my family thinks but will i find someone to make me happy?) 

do i even know what happy is? have i ever experiences true happiness? will i ever? 

bear in mind that these aren't perpetual thoughts but rather filed in the "ill deal with it later" cabinet of my brain. i usually roll with the punches and try to just be a chill person but thoughts like this are present and they are scary. maybe there's someone out there shaking the magic 8 ball that will decide my future or playing "what will she do next" road trip bingo with my life. who knows man. 

where was i going with this? nature. trees don't know they're gonna be big and tall when they grow, they just know they gotta get water and dirt and sunlight. caterpillars don't have an agenda they just build a cocoon and turn to mush and are reborn as butterflies. it's comforting to me that the world we inhabit has uncertainty but that things can take a turn for the better.


End file.
